Perfect Chaos
by Angela Newkirk
Summary: Soichiro often wondered why L and Raito always seemed to find something important right before it was time for Raito to leave. RaitoxL oneshot, lemon.


**A/N: Well, this is it. My first fic on here. Izumi LaRue reporting for duty! XDD Aren't you guys all super excited? *silence* No? Just me, then. I decided to post this on here after _somebody _(you know who you are) didn't read it after I sent it to them *stares pointedly at _somebody_*. So anyways. This is just a short oneshot I wrote a while back; I lovelovelove this pairing to death and will probably be writing a couple more RaitoxL if you guys like this one.**

**EDIT: There are 10 paragraphs. I say that is enough. Deal with it. XD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RAITO AND L. If I did, I would probably never leave the house. Ever.  
**

"See you tomorrow, Raito." Soichiro called over his shoulder as he left the Taskforce Headquarters for the night. Raito smiled one of his perfectly fake smiles and replied, "See you, Dad. I wish I could come home with you. It's been ages since I've seen Sayu, and Mum too. I just can't leave yet though. Me and Ryuuzaki are really on to something with this," he gestured towards the piece of evidence he and L had been examining for the past four hours. "Who knows, if this lead turns out to be fake I may even be home later tonight," Raito lied in order to placate his constantly suspicious father. He watched Soichiro depart from the room, and as soon as he was out of sight, he stood up and crossed the small space in between his chair and L's. Raito walked up behind the armchair and wrapped his arms casually around L's shoulders from behind. He pressed his lips to L's neck, and murmured into the detective's pale skin, "Everyone's gone. It's just us here, alone.." He kissed his way up to L's ear, taking the lobe in between his canine teeth and gently biting down. L abandoned said evidence, seeing as it had just been a cover to keep his Raito all to himself for a night, and submitted to the college student's somewhat desperate attentions. Raito smirked against L's skin and bit down hard on the side of the detective's neck. This elicited a sultry growl from L, and that was all the motivation Raito needed.

He walked around to the front of the chair and settled himself in L's lap, pressing a not-so-chaste kiss to the detective's cold lips. L snaked an arm around Raito's waist and forced his lips apart, exploring the familiar mouth of the Kira suspect and relishing Raito's unique natural flavor. Apples, maybe, and a hint of vanilla, far more tempting than any sugary confection that could be bought at the pastry shop. L's arm tightened around Raito's waist and he slipped an arm underneath the brunette's knees. L broke the kiss for a moment to position Raito more comfortably in his arms and proceeded to stand up, still holding Raito to his chest. "L.. Put me down.." Raito's cheeks flushed a candy-apple red and he pulled L's lips back to his. He squirmed out of L's arms and set his feet on the floor, roughly grasping L's wrist and towing him towards the elevator. "Come on! _Hurry_.. I need you.."

The unlikely pair eventually reached it after tripping a few times as they were too busy assaulting each others' lips to notice obstacles like desks or plants, and one incident in which L attempted to remove Raito's clothing while he was still running that did not end well. Raito hurried into the small cubicle, pulling L along with him by the wrist. He punched the number for L's floor and pinned him to the mirrored back wall of the elevator. "You're all mine, from now until morning," Raito growled, his hands roughly pushing L's shirt up around his waist as he trailed kisses up L's neck, occasionally biting down on the pale flesh and eliciting a moan from a very pleased and aroused L. "Oh... Raito." L pulled Raito's lips to his, roughly biting his lower lip in order to gain entrance into his heated mouth. The elevator dinged just as Raito had begun forcing his knee between L's legs, and rather than drag the detective like before, he picked L up by the waist and half-carried half-dragged him along the hallway. L snorted in amusement at Raito's hasty retreat from the elevator. "Is Raito-kun really that desperate to have me?" the detective teased. One look at Raito's heavily lidded eyes and flushed skin was enough for L to realize that he meant business.

Once their eventual destination was reached, L pinned Raito against the wall adjacent to the door to his room as he attempted to simultaneously bruise Raito's lips and locate the key. Raito swatted his hands away and reached for L's back pocket to look for it himself. He growled triumphantly when he felt the familiar shape of the key in his back pocket, but the growl turned into a strangled moan as L fit their hips together, pressing their clothed arousals together. Raito fished out the small silver key and jammed it into the door while L busied himself with unbuttoning Raito's shirt. The dark-haired detective heard the lock click before his younger counterpart and reached around Raito to turn the handle. He shoved the eager brunette into their room, quickly following him and slamming the door behind them.

Once the pair of lovers had reached the safety of L's room, all bets were off. They tore at each others' clothes hungrily and their lips met over and over again, their tongues twining together and each battling for dominance. Raito, lips and tongue still locked with L's, steered the black-haired man towards their shared bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Raito's hands pulled off the detective's white shirt and roamed over his chest, dipping his head to trail his tongue across a sensitive nipple. "Oh! R-raito.." L stuttered hazily. His tongue traveled up L's pale skin, and he kissed his lover's collarbone before slipping a hand lower to unzip the fly on his jeans. L lifted his hips and they worked together to successfully rid him of the rest of his clothes.

Raito was still partially clothed but L remedied that in no time, nearly ripping off Raito's khakis and boxers and tossing them carelessly off the bed. Raito bent to kiss L, and their naked flesh melded deliciously. L and Raito moaned in unison as their throbbing erections brushed each other accidentally. "A-aah.. L. Again.." L's hips bucked up into Raito's, grinding their arousals together almost painfully. "O-ohh! L!" Raito groaned and pinned L's hips to the bed with his left hand as he reached for the lube in their bedside table with his right. This set him off balance and he collapsed on top of L, forcing their erections together once again. L moaned, "Raito.." and thrust their hips together, sending a shockwave of pleasure throughout Raito's entire body. Precum leaked from his cock and onto the detective's lean stomach as he finally grasped the lube and retrieved it from its hiding place at the bottom of the drawer.

He sat up so that he was straddling L's waist, and lubed up three fingers. L's eyes widened in anticipation and he practically screamed with a mixture of pleasure and pain as Raito inserted the first finger, his back arching off of the bed. L squirmed uncomfortably under Raito as he gently pushed the second finger in and made a scissoring motion. Raito probed L's muscular walls, searching for that spot that would make him forget everything in the world except for Raito's name. He knew instantly when he found it, because L inhaled sharply and arched into Raito's probing fingers. "Raito, hurry, I need more.. I need _you_.."

Raito pushed the final finger in, and L squirmed and moaned for Raito's length inside him. "Raito.. I- I want you.." Raito was more than happy to oblige. He removed the slicked fingers and coated his cock with a copious amount of lube. Raito positioned himself on top of L and pushed the tip of his cock inside of L's tight hole. As Raito moved into him L groaned and squirmed, trying to force Raito's cock even deeper into his body. "Oh.. Raito.. Please.." Raito stopped moving once he was in all the way and it was maddening. The tight warmth of L's cavity was driving Raito insane and he wouldn't be able to hold still for much longer; he longed to just pound L into the mattress without wasting a second, relishing those delicious screams and moans and words of love that would always pour from L's lips right before he came.

"L.. A-ahh- so tight.." After what seemed like an eternity for Raito, L had adjusted to his familiar girth. "Raito, m-move.." Raito pulled completely out of L, and then slammed back into him as hard as he could. L saw white as Raito repeatedly bruised his prostate. "Oh! Raito!.. R-ahh! _Raito_.." Neither Kira suspect nor detective could keep up this deliciously punishing pace for long, and L felt himself reaching his peak after only a couple powerful thrusts from his Raito. "O-oh! Raito.. I'm going to-" Raito cut L off, silencing him with his lips. Raito's hand trailed up his lover's chest until it came to rest on his hipbone. L wrapped his legs around Raito's waist, moaning loudly as Raito's cock hit his prostate from a new angle that sent him over the edge. "Nnn.. Rai-to..." The detective's breathing hitched as he rasped out the three words he'd always say right before he hit his peak: "I love you.. Hhnn..-Ahh!"

L came hard, arching into Raito's body and bathing the brunette's chest in thick, white cum. The tightening of L's muscles around his cock finished him, and Raito pushed into L one last time and came so hard it left him breathless. "L!" Raito screamed his lover's name, spilling his seed deep inside of him. Raito collapsed on top of L, completely spent. L pushed the brunette's damp chestnut locks off of his forehead and claimed his lips, savoring Raito's natural flavor once again. Raito pulled the blankets up over the both of them and carefully tugged L towards him to rest his head on Raito's shoulder, and they laid still at last in a tangle of blankets, limbs and discarded clothing. Raito thought about his earlier lie to his father and smiled, smoothing back L's wild, raven locks. He pulled L close to his chest and murmured into L's hair, "I love you too.." He wouldn't miss this for a thousand days at home with his family. This perfect chaos.


End file.
